Brave Little Lion
by lifeisbeautiful2323
Summary: Eight year old, Leo mistakenly uses his own magic to transport out of the Enchanted Forest and to Storybrooke, Maine with this adorable arrival in town; everyone is interested in discovering if he's the key to returning home.
1. Little Sorcerer

**Hey, so this story is directly during season 3 of Once Upon a Time. All of the characters are alike, but so incredibly different in their own ways. I'd appreciate any constructive criticism or ideas; you may have. **

**Additional Information: I know not many people will read this, but if you are, I'll keep this short. In this story Henry doesn't get kidnapped by Greg and Tamara; Storybrooke is saved from getting destroyed and everyone is currently okay with one another. Oh and Storybrooke is still open to the public. I don't own any recurring characters. The only character, I actually own is Leo and he's eight years old.**

**Chapter 1: Little Sorcerers **

"I miss you, Mama."

Tears press against the walls of eight year old, Leo's blue-green eyes. He gently runs a finger along the portrait his beautiful Mama. Oh god, he misses her so much it hurts. Mama was a truly amazing person; she was magnificent. Actually, her name was Maryse and she had light brown curls with gorgeous green eyes. After her passing two summers ago, Father Isaiah painted it for him as a way of always remembering her. It was amazingly accurate too.

"Boy, get out here." The eight year old winces at his stepfather, John Buford's enraged tone and shrinks deeper into his corner beneath the stairway. The sandy haired little boy doesn't even understand why he's getting shouted at. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get your arse out here, boy."

John doesn't particularly like his stepson very much. Leo has reasoned it to the fact that he isn't John's natural child. Not like his baby sister Seraphina was, but she and Mama died together during her arrival. Mama was the only one who could keep John's awful temper at bay, but since her demise; Leo's had to rely on his perceptive skills. The little boy has grown accustomed to determining John's mood; if he sold everything Leo robbed, he comes home singing. If he hasn't, he comes back with a vengeful glare in his muddy brown eyes.

Leo can't remember how old he was exactly, when John taught him how to steal. It had to be when he was around three or four. Yes, four, sounds about right. 'Don't look suspicious' Leo thought the repeated phrase John barks at him. As a rule, though, they had to keep it a secret from Mama; she didn't approve of thievery. Leo knows his family's income relies mainly on him and his ability quick hands.

The eight year old watches John pace back and forth, strap in hand. Fear flashes through Leo's glimmering blue eyes like lightening and his breath catches. The last time, John really strapped him; he couldn't walk for two days. Thank goodness, Father Isaiah took him to the church and with the help of nuns; nursed him back to health.

"Leopold," the man bellowed, his murky brown eyes glistening wetly. He reeks of booze and may be a little tipsy, but the brat deserves a good whipping. John can't be certain as to why, but…he's an awful child. "You best get out here or I can promise you this, your back will be bloodied for a fortnight."

The blonde haired little boy pokes his head out from his hiding place, meeting his stepfather's cruel eyes; he shakily walks over to him. "You're about to get a brutal lashing, unless you confess what you've done" John demanded sternly, his fist clenched with hesitant fury in his eyes.

"B-but, sir…I haven't done anything wrong." Leo's tone is precarious. He doesn't believe; he deserves a brutal thrashing, he hasn't done anything bad. He behaved himself for Father Isaiah during school time and did all of his chores.

John scoffed indignantly, "Lies." He grabs the child by his mangy dark blonde locks and callously deposits him over the wooden kitchen table.

Leo cringes as the hard table connects with his ribcage. Tears start to swell up in his hazel eyes, this is going to hurt; Leo knows that for certain. The child glances upward, praying for his Mama to save him. If she were here, he wouldn't be on the receiving end of an unjust whipping. He prays to leave this horrid home and find something better. Magic would be able to help him, whether it's good or bad; it could help. Leo wishes to escape. And be safe.

The boy looks over his shoulder and watches in horror as John raises the strap; he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, waiting for the first lick to fall. Precipitously, a pale blue mist appears surrounding the little boy and whisking him away.

Leo isn't certain how long he's been slumbering. It must have been quite some time, because it feels as though, he's in a bed. Perhaps, John beat him too soundly and he fell unconscious due to the severity of the whipping. Oh no, this can't be good, John isn't going to be pleased of his inability to have the strength to withstand a punishment. He'll get whipped, for sure.

"F-Father?" Leo croaked in a whisper, wincing as the light hits his twinkling blue-green eyes with great force. He glances around the hospice room in one swoop for his deceased father's best friend. But, he cannot find him. Where's Father Isaiah?

A tall blonde man, who is not Father Isaiah, wearing a lab coat strides over to him with a nurse following close behind. "No, I'm not your father. What's his name? I'm sure he and your mom are really worried about you" Dr. Whale said attempting to calm the child down and pump answers out of him at the same time.

Feeling frightened in this strange, room which reeks of medicine. Leo doesn't particularly like medicine. Their town hasn't had it in years; therefore Leo doesn't feel it's a necessary remedy. The boy closes his eyes and rests his head on the pillow, feigning slumber; it's a trick he learned from a boy in his village who wished not to do his chores. In the end, it worked quite marvelously, that is until half the village's children performed similar pranks.

Emma worriedly paces back and forth; Ruby found the adorable boy passed out in the forest and carried him into town. The Charming family saw her and they agreed; taking the child to the hospital would be the safest bet. It was there that Whale wrapped the boy's broken rib and tried every remedy in the book to wake him up. At the moment, Emma's deeply considering giving ole Mother Superior a call for some sort of explanation.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Dr. Whale, strides into the waiting room looking annoyed and mildly preoccupied; he has other patients to deal with as well. "How's the kid?" Emma demanded causing Whale to lick his lips, tensely.

Whale rocks on the heels of his feet. "He was awake," he explained to the Savoir and Sheriff of town, who frowns uncertainly. Whale's honestly a little frightened of Emma Swan; she's rumored to possess powerful magic now and not to mention, her parents are the brave Snow White and Prince Charming.

"What?" Emma's eyes are wide; she hopes this kid didn't see anything. Lately, everyone's been a little too loose with magic and she doesn't want another Greg incident to occur.

"He was awake and now he isn't," Dr. Whale informed the group, this feels like the Greg incident all over again. Only, this time, their problems' are arising with a small child; one Dr. Whale predicated cannot be older than seven. "Being in unfamiliar surroundings caused him to fall back asleep, but he'll wake soon."

David asked incredulously, "Can't you just wake him up?"

"If I attempt to wake him, he could go into shock which could lead to a coma," Dr. Whale informed the group looking rather exasperated. "I'm not willing to risk putting a child in a coma, especially one that could be from this land. Are you, your highness?" His tone is mildly condescending and full of resentment.

"No," David scowled stomping over to the chair with Leroy following. Snow glances at her husband and daughter with worry flickering in her eyes. David's been itching to return home and Emma's been acting pretty strange since Greg and Tamara.

Ruby catches her best friend's grimace and pats her shoulder. "I'll talk to him, Snow" she promised striding over to a perplexed David.

"Tell us when he wakes," Emma stated seriously trying her best to sound friendly. Ruby is after all, dating him and she doesn't want to come off like a complete bitch. Not until, Whale gives her reason to.

Whale starts to leave, but Snow stops him. "Wait, did he say anything?" Snow asked her maternal instincts coming into play.

"Something about his Father," Whale murmured shrugging. His own family shunned him, long ago and he has no intention in giving them a call.

"The poor kid probably misses his parents," Snow gushed sadly; there are times, when she misses her parents as well. Her mother passed when she was so young and her father was murdered when she was barely eighteen years of age.

"How come there isn't an Amber Alert out?" Emma wondered, her brow furrowing with underlying concern and aggravation. "If he has parents, how come they aren't even worried about him?" Throughout her childhood, Emma has encountered many parents who only pretend to care for the children they fostered.

Snow has a feeling where her daughter may be going with this. "They probably think, he's just playing and lost track of time" the mother answered patiently.

Emma wondered softly, "But, shouldn't his parents be looking him, by now? It's late and the kid doesn't look older than seven." Growing up, in the foster care Emma's always had more than a little trouble understanding family dynamics.

"They'll come. Parents always protect their kids; it's an instinct," Snow explained her eyes shining a bit, had she and David raised Emma; their daughter would've known that.

The blonde nods understandingly at her mother, if Henry got lost in another town; she'd be there in a matter of seconds. Henry's her world. Emma only wishes she never gave him up, but she only wanted to give him, his best chance. She was eighteen years old and resided in a nice county jail. What kind of life is that for a child? Emma glances around the hospital having brief memories of Henry's birth feeling queasy.

Ruby sits down beside David, who runs a hand through his blonde hair. She waits until his breathing has calmed to the point of normalcy, before giving him a reprimanding look of concern. "What's going on?" the lupine woman demanded sternly.

"What do you mean?" Charming plays dumb, he doesn't want to come off as weak; not with everyone depending on him. It's not easy promising everyone they'll return home, trying to keep Regina at bay, and oh yeah being a parent to a twenty nine year old, when he's barely thirty, himself.

"I mean, what's going on? You snapped at Whale. I know you don't like him, but he is trying to help us, you know" Ruby pointed out; quick to defend her sort of boyfriend. She isn't exactly sure what she and Whale are, it sounds like friends with benefits, but…that's too modern even for her.

David sighed miserably, "I know. I'm just exhausted…I thought this Greg and Tamara thing was over and now that there's another kid. I don't know, Ruby. I just want to go home."

"We all do," Ruby answered kindly. The Charming's have been under a lot of stress lately, especially David and Emma. The two are trying to police a town, whose magic runs amiss and there're old rivalries between various families.

"Not Emma."

Ruby suddenly gets it; both Snow and David want to return to the Enchanted Forest. But, they never thought that their daughter may not want to accompany them home. What nobody else will ever know is…Ruby gets it. This place is much more freeing than the one in the Forest, everything feels safer here.

"You don't know that," Ruby's known Snow and David for a long, long time. She knows David and Snow would never consider the possibility of having a life without Emma in it. They'd never give her up twice. Never, they still feel guilty for sending her in the portal.

Leroy rubs his chin, contemplating the facts. "Do you think the kid saw anything?" he asked squinting seriously as Ruby and David glance at Leroy in exasperation.

"What's to see?" David asked curiously.

"Well, Ruby did find him in her…wolf form," Leroy answered honestly. "Maybe that's why he fainted. I don't blame the kid."

A thunderous look casts over Ruby's eyes; she glares at the former dwarf with warning in her eyes, as though to say watch it. "He was passed out, when I got there," she answered looking mildly annoyed with his unspoken accusation.

Leroy holds up his hands and answered, "I'm just saying, if he did…I think we should, consider the possibility of drugging him."

"What?" David's eyes become wide; of all the crazy plans he's heard from Leroy…this has to be the stupidest one yet. Even Snow wouldn't like it and she considers the Dwarves her family.

"Well, not drugging him, just telling the kid, he suffered head trauma while playing. It was probably what he was doing anyway" Leroy said nodding at his brilliant plan. The kid would most likely believe them too, he is a child after all.

Ruby stated seriously, "We aren't doing that."

"He's a child, Leroy" David replied shaking his head. A child…Snow's been hinting at them having another kid. David isn't exactly keen on the idea. They have Emma, but she isn't a baby. Snow wants to really raise an infant and he gets that, he does, but David doesn't want to make Emma feel bad. They love her. They'll always love her.

"It was just a suggestion. I don't hear you guys coming up with anything" Leroy grumbled under his breath causing Ruby and David to share a look.

Leo's eyes flicker open as he realizes, he's finally alone. What an odd place this is, he mused thoughtfully; his eyes studying every detail of the hospital room with apprehension. This is not his home, at all. Nope. He must be dreaming. Leo pinches his arm, trying to wake himself up from this strange dream.

The little boy slides out of bed, his feet land hard on the floor; a pins and needles sensation arises in each foot. Leo dances from one foot to another. He slips into his bedroom's lavatory, undetected by the bizarre bed-maids. They put the mirrors too high, causing the child too leap onto the sink and stare at himself in the mirror.

He appears to be sporting an outlandish gown, a dress of some sort. How odd. These garments are most defidently for girls. But, Leo knows better than to make a fuss about them. This attire could be all this place has and he needn't want to seem ungrateful. Leo sighs, wondering if John's even the least bit worried about his disappearing act. He guesses not. Though, nonetheless he must return home. Father Isaiah is probably wonder where he is and scouring the woods for him.

From what Leo remembers, magic brought him here; he doesn't know where specifically, perhaps if he wanders around this land a bit; it'll come back to him. Hopefully, he can return home today and this will all be, but a dream. The dark blonde frantically searches for his old clothes, he discovers them at the bottom of a hamper. The eight year old quickly sheds off the gown and tugs on his thin white shirt, worn brown pants, and cloak. Within ten minutes, Leo climbs out the window and leaves the hospital.

Dr. Whale strides into his youngest and most adorable patient's hospital room, to find the bed empty and window, wide-open. "Damn kid," he muttered sourly as he jogs to the waiting room feeling like a fool for getting tricked by a little kid.

Emma quickly strides over to Whale, looking hopeful. "Is he awake?" the blonde asked with a trace of worry in her tone. The doctor nods, scratching the back of his neck, his eyes are averted. "Well, when can I talk to him?"

"Umm, well, he isn't exactly here anymore" Dr. Whale shifts from foot to foot looking uncomfortable with this news; he has an entire staff of nurses and yet, they cannot control a small child. It's embarrassing.

"What are you saying?" Emma asked frowning slightly.

"I'm saying, when he fell back asleep; he must've been faking."

David doesn't know what to say, Whale's always been a competent surgeon, but how could he let a small boy just disappear? The thought just seems too insane to comprehend. "A kid tricked you?" the father asked raising his eyebrows incredulously as Snow chews on her lower lip, worried about the scared boy's safety.

Whale nods guiltily, handing Emma the boy's hospital gown for Ruby to get a scent off of. Emma quickly hands the gown to Ruby, who sniffs it. "Got the scent?" David asked as Whale exits the waiting room, he does have other patients to tend to.

Ruby takes another whiff of the gown, once more and nods. "Sweaty," she remarked causing her brow to become contort with concern; poor boy is probably scared out of his mind.

"Just find him and bring him back," Emma ordered rationally. "If the kid's parents come searching for him, we need to stretch the truth."

Snow's eyes become wide, being a mother herself; she wouldn't want anyone lying to her about her daughter's whereabouts. "You want us to lie to the boy's parents? Emma, we can't do that" the raven haired woman asked incredulously.

Emma rephrased, "No…not lie, just leave out a few things."

"Maybe, the kid didn't even run. Maybe, he was scared and wanted to go home," Snow's tone is full of hope and apprehension as though, she wants to believe her words, but doesn't.

"I don't think so," David stated folding his arms over his chest. "If the kid wanted to go home, he would've waited for his parents."

Snow asked worriedly, "Do you think something's going on at home?" Now, she isn't certain they should inform the other town's police department. If the child is being abused, there's no way, they're sending him home.

"We won't know, until we find him" Emma cautioned seriously, she knows how her mother is and she doesn't want Snow getting charged with anything, without valid evidence to back her up.

"Ruby, get going" Emma stated seriously. "Bring back…whoever that kid is," Ruby nods and quickly walks out the door in search of the child.

Leo wanders to the docks; he has always fancied ships, especially ones with heroes. He touches the frame of a wooden paddle boat, wondering if this is how he can escape. Glancing from his left to right, Leo starts to untie the knots. He can't stay in this outlandish town; it feels peculiarly different. A gnawing guilt tickles his insides; Mama didn't approve of thievery, but John certainly did. Anyway, Mama's dead…It's not like she can scold him.

"Hey kid," Ruby shouted seriously, struggling to sound like Granny does. It must come with age or something, but nevertheless she can sense the boy's nervousness. "What do you think you're doing?"

The dark blonde haired little boy glances back at the lupine woman, he remembers her. Well, he vaguely remembers a dark haired woman carry him into the hospital. It might've been her or maybe it was some blonde lady, he can't remember too well. "G-go away, please" he pleaded desperately, if these people catch him. They'll surely whip him severely.

He licks his lips tensely, starting to climb into the boat, only to have the woman dash over to him as quick as lightening and grip onto his collar.


	2. Lego Masters'

**Yeah, I know he's like the mini version of Snowing. But, trust me no one will ever get where I'm going with this. Well, at least I hope it's a bit of a surprise or something.**

**Chapter 2: Lego Master**

"What's your name?"

Leo glances at the door, refusing to utter a word. He didn't want to come back to this peculiar town, not with the quick lady, who grabbed him. It isn't right; she's far stronger and taller than he. How is this fair? She's a giant, grown-up and he's barely eight years old. Emma's brow furrows at the boy's defiant attitude. Ruby practically had to drag him by his upper arm into the police station and even then, he was wriggling uncontrollably.

"C'mon kid, don't you wanna sleep in your own bed tonight?" Emma asked her tone is pleading, something about this kid is actually quite concerning. How did he end up with a broken rib while portalling? Emma remembers going to the Enchanted Forest through portal and had no internal damages whatsoever. His story just doesn't add up, at least it doesn't to her.

The little boy looks up, causing his dark blonde locks to fall into his blue eyes. He would love more than anything to sleep in his own bed. He would love to return home to see Father Isaiah and all his friends. "Yes ma'am" the eight year old answered hopefully, Snow resists the urge to push his wheat colored hair out of his eyes.

"Then, help me out by telling us your name" the Sheriff demanded passively.

"Leopold," the little boy cringes at his full name; Mama named him after Grandfather as a way of showing her love for him. He's only ever called Leopold when he's being cheeky or caught being mischievous or if John's mad about something. "But, I am called Leo."

Snow feels her breath catch, slightly. That was her father's name. Had Emma been born a little boy, his name would've been Leopold Joseph. "That's a beautiful name," Snow commented softly.

"Thank you, miss." Leo smiles politely at the black haired woman and tugs on Emma's leather jacket looking hesitant. "Sherriff…are you going to find my Papa? John tisn't my real Papa, I do not know who that is…John does care for me, though. He is a good man."

Emma watches the boy hesitantly shift from foot to foot. The kid looks like he's all dressed up for Halloween as a miniature, Harry Potter. He doesn't seem the least bit embarrassed about his attire which causes Emma to conclude his parents' either let him run wild or Ruby's right about the kid not being from here. The second choice seems more logical. So, the kid's from there. Last time Emma was there, she didn't see any remnants of children.

The blonde secretly wonders how little Leo's managed to grow up and survive in the Enchanted Forest Ghost town. "Leo, we're not…I think you know you're in a different land than the one you're used to" Emma said wanting to be honest, but not too harsh with the little kid. This isn't the same thing as talking to Henry, this kid is so much younger and looks like a little baby.

"Yes, this land is funny." Leo mused thoughtfully. "The people dress weird and what are those big moving objects on the gray ground?" He looks slightly in awe with all this land possesses, especially their strange attire.

"Cars," Snow answered smiling warmly at the little boy.

"Cars," Leo echoed gently. "They seem scary," Snow and Ruby gush at the child's wonderment to vehicles they've been using for the last twenty nine years. Leo blinks, realizing maybe he came to this distant land with John as well. "You must find John."

Emma sighed, wishing it was only that easy. "Kid, we can't. I know this sucks, but we aren't in the Enchanted Forest, John is."

"He may be here, perhaps? Do you ponder of it?" the dark blonde asked hopefully, he sounds wondrous and full of unyielding hope that maybe his stepfather came to this distant land with him. John may be a bit tough on Leo, but he's all the eight year old has in this hard world.

"When we found you, we didn't find anyone else." Leo opens his mouth, attempting to proclaim he oughta search for John himself, but Ruby finds herself covering it with her hand; silencing him. "Listen, I searched the woods, myself and found nobody" Ruby explained using a tone she only reserves for Henry and Pinocchio.

Leo protested, "But, you're just a girl. How could you search the woods? I shall go instead, I am near a man." Snow bites the sides of her cheeks to keep from grinning at the boy's sexist views.

"Oh, trust me; I know these woods better than anyone," Ruby stated seriously while her eyes twinkle with delight. She doesn't sound the least bit insulted by the boy's backwards thinking. Yeah, she's defidently going to have a lot of fun messing around with this little imp; something about him seems adorable and fun.

Leo starts to protest, but quickly remembers he shouldn't question authority, no matter how strange the authoritarians are. Back home, he wouldn't have dared question his elders. Why is he behaving differently? It's not like he's been here very long. "I apologize for being insolent, miss" the little boy murmured softly causing Ruby to smile warmly and push back his dark blonde locks.

"Don't apologize, you're just scared." At Leo's annoyed look, Ruby reaches over and ruffles his mangy hair. "It's alright, I get it. This Land is really different than the Enchanted Forest and you don't know anyone."

The sandy haired boy still doesn't look certain that Ruby has forgiven him and decides; he oughta be silent now. Emma looks down at the youngster, wondering how a little boy managed to portal himself here. "Leo, can you remember how you got here?" the Sheriff asked curiously.

"I was in trouble and…and then I woke up at the hospital," at Emma's raised eyebrow, Leo realizes he could be in a bit of trouble for leaving without informing anyone. "But, I had to leave the hospital, Sheriff" Leo added knowing that's a feeble excuse, but it's the truth. In order to find a way home, he had to leave the hospital. It was the only way.

"You had to?" Emma questioned, the little imp sounds a lot like Henry, when he's trying to avoid doing a tedious chore.

"I do not like hospitals." His answer is so child-like; Snow bursts out laughing while David folds his arms over his chest and chuckles.

"Okay, fine, we'll talk about that later" Emma dismissed it, knowing her parents' are likely judging her parenting skills or lack of. "But, why were you trying to steal a boat?" She switches into her Sheriff title almost instantly and puts on her best 'mom' face.

The little boy asked quietly, "Am I in trouble, Sheriff?"

"No, Leo" Emma winces, realizing he may just be in a little trouble. He did after all, attempt to steal Archie's sailboat. Though, she seriously doubts Archie would ever press charges against an eight year old. "Wait, yeah, you might be. You know stealing is wrong, right?" the blonde woman asked her brow furrowing; this kid looks way too young to be thieving.

"Nobody was using it…ma'am. Why would I be in trouble?" Leo shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot looking perturbed with confusion.

Emma flashes back to when she hijacked an already stolen vehicle with Neal sleeping in the backseat. This kid doesn't even seem all that bothered about getting caught. In fact, he seems more annoyed with them than anything else. "Because, that boat didn't belong to you" Emma said, the kid sounds too much like Neal did back in the day.

"I would have returned it," the boy answered softly. "I…I needed it more than the owner." He sounds as though, he's trying to convince himself what he did was just in some twisted way.

Snow studies her exasperated daughter; the mother gently touches her arm, letting Emma know she's got this. "Leo, stealing something…anything is wrong. I know you may think you need it more, but how would you feel if I took…your cloak?" she asked trying to sound both diplomatic and stern, which is proving to be a challenging task.

"But, it's mine." Leo is thoroughly confused and a bit tired.

"What if I told you I needed it more?" Snow asked causing Leo to stare up at the sweater wearing lady in shock, she doesn't need his cloak. If she didn't have a sweater, perhaps, he'd lend it to her, but not for keeps.

Leo protested, "But, it isn't yours." A smile tugs on Emma's cheeks, along with a twinge of jealously. Her mother would've been an amazing parent; fair, but firm. They would have had their squabbles, but Emma knows she would've had a wonderful childhood.

"Neither was Archie's boat."

"You shan't make it fair, miss" the little boy complained, sourly. What Snow is declaring is quite true, but it sounds similar to what Father Isaiah would proclaim.

"And you shouldn't have tried to steal Archie's boat," Snow explained wondering for a brief moment if this is how it feels to be someone's mother. "You should've stayed in the hospital and waited for us to talk to you. It would've saved us time, if you had."

"I understand ma'am," Leo murmured quietly. He still believes in some respects thievery can be considered moderately right. John's friend, Robin Hood steals and he's a good man. "I apologize, Sheriff Swan."

Emma nods, still trying to convince herself that this is possible. Then again, she is residing in a town with people who're fairytale characters and her biological parents just happen to be about a year older than her.

"Sheriff, you must portal me home." The eight year old latches onto her hand and stares pleadingly up at her. He wishes not to stay here. He must return home where he truly belongs. Perhaps, John will not be too rough on him.

The Sheriff makes a face and squints. "You could get hurt, Leo" she answered with worry etching its way onto her face. "Remember what happened last time? You broke two ribs."

Leo wishes not to tell her how he really broke his ribs. The wooden table connected with his stomach harshly and then he awoke in this Land. "I needn't care what happens to me," Leo stated courageously, holding his chin up high causing David to grin at the little boy's valor.

Snow almost instantly steps in. "I guess you're lucky cause we do."

"Leo, if we try to portal you home, you could end up in another land where we can't protect from its residents. We want you to be safe and right now, your safest here" David cut in, ignoring the smirks his daughter and Ruby are shooting him.

The little boy nods, not daring to ask why. He was raised under the stern belief that children were to be seen and not heard. Even his Mama believed in that firm principle. Leo chews on his lower lip, wanting to demand answers out of these people, but forcing himself not to. He cannot just expect everyone to do as he says. The world doesn't revolve around him. He must start to understand that asking questions' is a waste of everyone's time.

"Mom! Mom" Henry shouted running into the police station. Everyone turns to watch as twelve year old Henry bursts into the station looking impressed and slightly annoyed. The brown haired preteen eyes the blonde haired boy in awe. "Wow, so it's true! There's really a little kid from the Enchanted Forest, here. That's just…wow. Why didn't you tell me?"

Leo eyes the boy in stunned silence, when Mama was alive, he never questioned her. Not even when she wed John. This boy here appears older than he and yet, he's questioning his mother, who's also the Sheriff. "I didn't have enough time to. Wait, how did you find out?" Emma asked running a hand through her tangled blonde curls.

"Tiny told me and I ran here."

Emma asked tiredly, "How did Tiny know?" Snow and David feel a bit bad for their daughter, she sounds exasperated.

Henry thinks for a moment. "I think Archie told him," the preteen answered nodding precisely and then frowning again; he can't be one hundred percent certain, though.

"How did Archie know?" Henry's mother demanded; small town gossip has to be the worst thing about living in a small town.

The brown haired boy shrugged, turning his attention to young Leo, who looks rightfully frightened of the exuberant older boy. "Did you really hijack a boat?" Henry asked practically hopping from foot to foot in excitement.

"I do not know what hijack means," Leo answered, his blue-green eyes twinkling with confusion and slight worry. Many older boys' in his village called him cruel names and tease him about not having a natural father.

"It's like stealing, but a sicker word."

"Is sicker good?" Henry nods, a bright smile forming on his face. "Oh, but I did not steal. I was borrowing it." Leo's decided he'll use that clever excuse from now on, it seems realistic. Snow rolls her eyes and gives Leo a look, the little boy looks down apologetically.

"How would you have given it back?" Henry asked laughing at his new friend's easygoing behavior, besides that time with Ava and Nicholas; Henry's never intentionally stolen anything in his entire life.

Leo replied quietly, "I did not think of that."

Emma smiles gratefully at her son. "I think we need to talk about this," she informed the adults, while nodding her head in Leo's general direction.

They haven't yet discussed how they should handle this problem. Leo seems like a good enough kid, but what are they to do with him? Snow can see her daughter's face becoming contort with stress. Probably stress from Tamara and Greg attempting to kidnap Henry, Neal returning to Manhattan for a stint and now with Leo appearing in town; the eight year old magical kid.

"I'll get the food-"Ruby starts to the diner, causing the adults to frown at her. "What? We can't discuss things seriously on empty stomachs."

"That's true, Mom" Henry piped nudging Leo in the ribs, causing the younger boy to eye the taller boy in a hero like worship. Emma rolls her eyes, grinning at the display. Great, just what they need a little kid doing everything Henry tells him.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Emma reaches over and ruffles her son's dark hair. "I'll have a grilled cheese, please."

Henry answered quickly, "Me too." Snow and David share a look their grandson obviously still considers his mother his hero.

"I'll have a ham and cheese sandwich," Snow said smiling gratefully at Ruby.

David thinks for a moment. "I'll have a chicken sandwich."

"What? Should I get out my pad and pen?" Ruby's sarcasm is evident and playful. "What about you, cutie, what do you want?" She turns to the younger child, who looks around as several pairs of eyes fall on him.

They most likely do not have enough food for everyone, Leo thought. And he's new to this land; it'd be impolite to take food. He may steal, but Leo does have some standards. He'll have to work for his keep. Perhaps, he can scrub the floors or wash the windows. "I am not hungry" Leo lied as David studies the little boy with concern; something about this kid seems familiar.

"Are you sure?" Emma doesn't believe the boy for a second. If there's one thing, she knows about portalling, it's that it takes a lot out of someone. She felt as though she hadn't eaten in a week when she and Mary Margaret arrived in the Enchanted Forest. "We're going to be talking for awhile, kid" the Sheriff added sounding concerned.

"I'm sure," Leo lied once more as his stomach rumbles and a chorus of laughter erupts from everyone in the station.

Ruby nudges him playfully, "Liar, I'll get you a grilled cheese." A dark look casts over Leo's eyes and he takes a step back, colliding into Emma. That's what John right before he…before he was going to give him a lashing for doing whatever he supposedly did.

The blonde gently rests her hands on his shoulders. "Leo, why don't you go over there and do some thinking? If you remember anything else, shout for me" Leo knows an order when he hears one. "Henry-"Emma beckons the twelve year old to her side.

Henry bounds over to his mother. "What's up?" he asked in a conspiracy whisper. Normally, Emma would smile at his secretive behavior, but right now she wants more than anything to keep little Leo distracted.

"I need you to do me a big favor."

"What? Slay monsters? Fend off evil crazies?" Henry is practically bouncing up and down; he's been training in the park with boys in his class. They've decided they want to do their part, which they've concluded means fending off evil. Of course, none of their parents know about it and the group has made a pact to keep it that way.

Emma whispered, "Keep Leo distracted while the adults talk. I promise, I'll tell you everything later, but for now, I need you to keep him busy."

"Aww Mom" Henry groaned dramatically, it's not that he doesn't like Leo; he's sick of being treated like some little kid. He wonders if kids' in the Enchanted Forest get treated like this, especially at his age.

"C'mon, kid, it's an important job. I think Leo trusts you. You'll be able to get Intel and report back to me," Emma pleaded hoping Henry perceives this new title as deputy and not some pathetic little rat.

Henry gives his mother a look that seems eerily similar to Mary Margaret's when she gets in a certain mood. "Like a snitch?" the twelve year old asked frowning at the thought. Henry prides himself on being able to keep a secret; he did after all keep Operation Cobra top-secret from the former Evil Queen.

"If you do this for me, I'll owe you big" the Sheriff promised.

"Big like you'll lemme learn magic?" Henry asked hopefully. He would never tell either of his mothers, but every Saturday; he and Grace have been waking early and practicing spells at the old park. They've kept it a secret, knowing their parents' wouldn't approve and they'd be grounded for a long, long time.

"Big like you'll get double scoop of ice-cream for a week," under no circumstances does Emma want her son learning magic. Neither does Regina, she has deemed magic is for adults and there's no way of changing her mind.

"Works for me," Henry shrugged, he trudges over to his mother's desk and pulls out the Lego set; he hasn't used this in weeks. "C'mon Leo, let's play with my Legos."

Leo follows the older boy almost instantly, asking along the way. "What are Legos?"


End file.
